Key Personnel
:"Have you locked the elevator? Nobody gets anywhere near Starkweather. Give me the key... we can't be safe with these two bastards running around." :- Cerberus Leader Key Personnel is the 19th scene in ''Manhunt'' where Cash breaks into Starkweather’s Estate and kills the Cerberus Leader. Mission Cash enters Starkweather's Estate via one of the basements. Meanwhile, the Cerberus Leader takes the key to the elevator leading up the Starkweather's office before ordering one of his men to go down to the other basement and shut down power to the elevator. After Cash kills a few Cerberus while avoiding the security cameras, the Cerberus leader is moved to another room due to one of the dead Cerberus not responding. Cash then must get the elevator key and turn the elevator power back on in the order of the player's choice: *To get the elevator power back on, Cash must cross the large room with the wide stairs and then go down the large spiral staircase to the second basement and find the switch while killing all the Cerberus on the way down and back up. *To get the elevator key, Cash must head up to the second floor, to the security office and kill the Cerberus Leader and all his bodyguards. Once Cash has completed these tasks, he enters the elevator leading up to Starkweather's office. Characters *James Earl Cash *Cerberus Leader *Cerberus *Piggsy (audio only) *Starkweather (mentioned) Weapons and Items Green Class *Glass Shard (8x) *Barbed Wire (1x) *Plastic Bag (cut) Blue Class *Sickle (1x) *Heavy Handgun *Crowbar (if kept from Border Patrol) Red Class *Assault Rifle (18x) *Sniper Rifle (if kept from Border Patrol) *Shotgun + Light (if kept from Border Patrol) *Chainsaw (audio only) Yellow Class *Severed Head (1x, by performing a red barbed wire execution) *Can (if kept from Border Patrol) *Glass Bottle (3x) *Brick (cut) Pickup *Elevator Key (1x) *Assualt Rifle ammo (2x) *Handgun ammo (1x) Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(11).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(62).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(43).jpg manhunt 2011-07-04 19-52-09-09.JPG manhunt 2011-07-04 19-53-54-54.JPG manhunt 2011-07-04 19-48-54-90.JPG|Cash turning the elevator back on. manhunt 2011-07-04 19-54-45-26.JPG manhunt 2011-07-04 19-56-02-96.JPG|Cash at the elevator. Rewards *Deliverance - Completion. *Art panel 19 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Piggsy Skin Cheat - 5 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Deliverance (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Time 2 Die - 3 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Wrong Side of the Tracks, Trained to Kill, Border Patrol and Deliverance. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_19_-_Key_Personnel,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_19_-_Key_Personnel,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *Glass shards can be created from the many pictures hanging on the walls across the mansion. *There's a switch in the surveillance room (opposite the room where the Cerberus Leader is held up) that turns the cameras off. **If need be, Cash can also shoot the cameras. *This is the fourth of four occasions where Cash is required to turn a power switch back on, and second of two where he is required kill a boss character to obtain a key. *The scene does not have a fixed number of hunters, the place where the third camera that monitors the way to the main lobby, just left of the room where the Cerberus Leader is hiding in the beginning of the scene, will spawn at first 3 Cerberus with Heavy Handguns, later it will spawn randomly 1 to 3 Cerberus with Heavy Handguns, they spawn behind and a little to the right of the doors, they will stop spawning if the Cerberus Leader is killed or left the room to his room across from the control room, even if he left the room the 3 Cerberus will spawn once only. If the player encounter those 3 Cerberus once, the number of hunters should be 35. * Screenshots reveal some early beta information from this scene: ** The Cerberus could crouch while shooting. ** The room opposite of the control room where the Cerberus leader hides, was slightly different with less couches and no visible shelves. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt